


Little Star

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Babies, M/M, no beta we die like men, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: It's ironic that during the destruction of Starkiller, his little Star prevents him from achieving the one goal he has dreamed of.





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> Inspired by a post by Solohux on Tumblr!

“Will you help me?” Kylo asked softly, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of his father’s fingers brushing against his own.

Solo’s response was almost instantaneous, “Yes.” He said firmly, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip on the lightsaber, gently pulling it towards himself. “Anything.” Three years ago Kylo would not have hesitated. He would have burnt a hole through his father’s chest and felt nothing but relief at the death of the man who threw him away. The man who allowed him to be taken by his Uncle, a man who betrayed his trust and attempted to kill him. 

But the look in Solo’s eyes…it was a look he had seen on Armitage whenever their daughter fell over or hurt herself in some way.Kylo tightened his grip and was seconds away from activating the lightsaber when a harsh cry of ‘Papa!’ echoed through the room, shortly followed by a barrage of emotions. No longer caring about the man standing in front of him, Kylo released his hold on the saber and spun on his heels. 

There on the other end of the walkway, covered in dirt and kriff! Was that blood?! Was his three year old daughter, sobbing and clinging onto her stuffed Bantha. He practically threw himself towards her, sliding to his knees and gathering her up in his arms. 

Once she was safely in his arms chanting ‘Papa’ and clinging onto him as though he would disappear at any moment, Kylo pressed several kisses to her temple. He was distantly aware that Solo is stuttering his way through questions, yet in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. All that mattered was that he was able to soothe his terrified little girl and make sure that she wasn’t hurt. Thankfully the blood didn’t appear to be hers. Her sobs soon became soft hiccups, he carefully pulled her away from his chest and took her face in his hands.

“Where’s mama?” He asked gently. Armitage would never have willingly left their daughter alone. It was hard enough to get the man to leave her alone with Kylo, let alone allow her to wander Starkiller without one of them by her side. His little girl shook her head rapidly, tears flowing freely.

“Want mama” She hiccupped, burying her face in his robes once again. Reaching out it doesn’t take long for Kylo to locate his partner, panic and anger rolling off him in waves. He’s back aboard the Finalizer, clearly not his decision if the anger is anything to go by, it is a relief to know his husband is safe even if both he and their daughter were not.

Standing up, Kylo readjusted his hold on his child, shifting her to rest on his left hip. “Mama’s on the ship little star,” He soothed, pressing another kiss to her head when she looked up at him with big blue, tear filled eyes. “I need you to be really brave until we can get back home okay?” She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, and nodded. “Good girl.” Turning he called his lightsaber back to his hand, sparing a moment to look at Solo. In any other situation, the look of sheer confusion and panic on his face would be hilarious, but with his child on his hip and Starkiller quite literally falling down around them, his focus was elsewhere.

“Papa,” His daughter hiccuped, pulling on his robes until she had his attention. “Cold.” It took some careful manoeuvring to remove his outer robe and wrap it around her, but by some miracle it was a success. Safely wrapped in the warm woollen fabric, she cuddled into his chest, reaching up to pat his face. “No sad.” She said firmly, having felt her father’s conflicting emotions as he stared down Solo and Chewbacca.

Kylo tore his gaze away from the pair, tightened his grip on his little girl and took a breath. There was no point denying his feelings, not when she was so attuned to the Force. Instead he kissed her once again and took off down the nearest hallway, ignoring the cries of ‘Ben!’ and ‘Stop!’. 

Solo might not have cared for his child, but he would be damned before anyone could say the same about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream about things with me on my Tumblr: Thedarklordmegatron :D


End file.
